A New Age
by veniceonfire
Summary: Earth, a planet for years filled with warmongering leaders and people, are faced with the reality of a formerly evil empire filled with Gemstones, a rather "lower lifeform" if you would put it on Earth, when Protests against the newly founded alliance with said empire springs up will Earth crumble to public pressure or stand side by side with Homeworld?
1. History

**Hello! So technically this is the first chapter to my new SU project but it's mostly just to describe what actually occurred in this Universe because it revolves around the Earth aspect of Steven Universe, and to understand the references you must understand a plausible history of this Earth**

**The events happen in no particular order based on their year, it's just meant to describe events that happened during the course of Earths history so references are more clear.**

**During the Colonial Era of Earth is when everything changed, the World was progressing just like ours with the addition of Gems in it.**

**However it derailed almost immediately due to the geographical changes, the Portuguese not wanting to go around Africa for a few islands, opted to listen to Christoper Columbus instead, finding the Americas and filling in Spain's role but unlike the Spanish they played it smart, they didn't take all of Latin America including their own actual colonies however they took Brazil, Cuba, Venezuela, the islands of Florida and Uruguay. They left Spain with Argentina, Colombia, Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, Ecuador etc.. as they knew they couldn't run too big of an Empire.**

**All stayed on track once again until the 1600s, with help from the Portuguese the English did successfully set up an American colony, but were also given British Guyana early as a gift from the Portuguese King.**

**The French during the 1600s stayed out of Colonialism because they didn't want to risk trying to pass through enemy territory, to them this was the Portuguese Dominance in the Caribbean which blocked them from reaching Louisiana.**

**In the 1700s Great Britain went on to conquer its post 7 Years War territory now that France was out of the way in the Americas, at this time the Portuguese would begin to seize a colony in Morocco.**

**Spain's colonizers in the Americas would begin skirmishes with the Portuguese, as they wouldn't stop Portugal would declare war on Spain, leading to Portugal gaining Galicia and Great Britain gaining Gibraltar as the Spanish had to surrender.**

**The Iberian War would lead onto the Seven Years Wars anyway, with Britain, Prussia, Portugal and Austria vs The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, France, and The Dutch Republic.**

**The British Co. would be victorious in the war leaving France in an extra-weakened condition and leading to the PLC being partitioned entirely early.**

**Due to the events of the Seven Years War the United States would still rise up bringing a big hit to the British as they'd have to suffice for Caribbean Islands, Fiji and Belize instead.**

**Come the 1800s, Napoleon still rise to power in France and lose the Napoleonic Wars, but this time the U.S would join in on France's side capturing what remained of British Louisiana but in the process losing many, only to be followed up by the War of 1812, the United States lost the war and lost some of Maine and Michigan to Canada marking another change in History.**

**The Franco-Prussian Wars still occurred ending in a Prussian Victory, the Portuguese would still lose Brazil but this time forming the Portuguese Commonwealth of Nations as the British followed after giving Canada a Dominion status.**

**The U.S Civil War ended in a Union Victory still but this time by a very slim margin as many more died in the conflict.**

**The Mexican-American War was also a victory for the US signaling a strong bounce-back and possible resurgence of the U.S after the defeat in 1812, or so they thought but the Civil War proved that wrong.**

**Come the Scramble for Africa, Portugal and Great Britain would stand out the most, with Britain gaining what was originally German-East Africa as the Portuguese gained more Spanish territories such as Morocco and Equatorial Guinea.**

**The U.S would finish the century off strong as they'd purchase Alaska from Russia, as the Russians feared Britain would soon try and invade.**

**The 1900s arrived and the world entirely flips from any sort of supposed order we know, in 1914 when the First World War started, new members joined immediately, such as the Spanish who declared war on Portugal for revenge bringing Belgium and Britain into the war on day 1.**

**In 1915 the bulk of the action would begin as Belgium and France were losing, and Spain was losing, however in Eastern Europe Romania and Greece had joined the Entente, while Bulgaria and The Ottoman Empire joined the Central Powers, this would be enough to overrun unfortunate Montenegro and Serbia and cause Greece and Romania some big problems.**

**In 1916 the Mexicans would declare war on the U.S wanting revenge for what happened during the Mexican-American war, and with the U.S still completely unprepared for another fight it was entirely bleak as the Mexicans quickly moved throughout the nation.**

**In 1917, the Soviet Union would come to existence marking the end of Russia's involvement in the war and the capitulation of Romania and Greece, while the Arab tribes and Britain destroyed the Ottoman Empire. Italy would also join in the Central Powers, taking some of South France while their forces were still very focused on Germany.**

**In Early 1918, the U.S would create a Military Outpost in Washington D.C, as well as one not to far from Empire City, one in Keystone for a short period of time and one in Charlotte, as they were facing off against the Mexicans who had really done a number on the nation, unfortunately for Mexico the U.S would last until the end of the war.**

**In Late 1918, after France is on the verge of falling, the British and Portuguese hit the negotiating table, in the end France would lose some of the South to Italy, and the Central Powers would lose its colonies in Africa as the British and Portuguese did a number on it, Spain would be released but without Catalonia or Basque to rub salt in the wounds, the Mexicans would suffice for only small parts of Texas and California as they had proven their point.**

**The League of Nations would be formed, including the head members of Great Britain, Portugal, Germany, The Soviet Union and France.**

**Austria Hungary and the Ottomans would collapse, as new nations would sprout joining the LoN.**

**As the 1900s progresses France would lose its seat in the LoN once the U.S had stabilized itself from the war, and not too long after the British, Germans and Portuguese through a combined effort built the first Atomic Bomb, eventually in the distant future the Nuclear Bomb.**

**The 1900s would pass, as the 2000s would begin, starting off rather peaceful, until mid-way through the Japanese and Chinese would start the Second Sino-Japanese War, with sides rushing to support who benefitted them.**

**The United States in the 2010s would hit an economic recession making its already weak state even worse then before leading to the place where our story picks up.**

**In 2021 after the events of the Movie and its 2-Year Time-skip, the United States and many other nations started relations with the Gem Empire leading to mass protest around the world as the nature of the Gem Empire in the past became known to people very fast.**

**Two Agents, one named Agent Pierre and the other being Agent Cortez are sent to Beach City to investigate Stevens beach house, of course not finding anything as part of a U.S plot to uncover if the Gems are friends or foe.**

**Another thing, this takes a more realistic look at how the Diamonds would act as leaders in foreign relations, as well as keeping a standing army as that's a pretty bad idea undeniably knowing that Gems and Humans are not the only species in the galaxy.**

**So this is the lore behind this project, I hope you enjoy and until chapter one is released, bye!**


	2. Prolouge

**Hi welcome to my newest project, this project will consist of a more Earth-grounded perspective that is set after the events of the movie with occasional appearance from Homeworld and the Crystal Gems as the story progresses.**

**——————————————————————**

**_Beach City, Delmarva State_**

A compact Sudan, accompanied by 2 Lightly Armored Humvees, British produced would zip down into the town of Beach City.

They'd screech to a stop, parking on the side of the road just a little bit off the turn to the City Hall.

Agent Cortez and Agent Pierre, two members of the ACI (Agency of Central Intelligence) would step out of the Compact Sudan, they'd both carry an HK-VP9 Handgun on them, which almost wasn't noticeable as they were wearing all black suits, behind them in the Humvees, Eight U.S Soldiers would step out, wearing Improved Outer Tactical Armor (US made Tactical Vest) and Advanced Combat Helmets (US made Tactical Helmet), they'd be armed with HK-416s, and would utilize a Sphinx SDP Combat Alpha 9MM Handgun as a secondary weapon, and if needed a Standard Issue Combat Knife as a final option.

The Eight Soldiers would disperse throughout the area, making sure there were no threats in the area as Cortez and Pierre made their way through the city, examining the way humans and gems interacted.

Eventually the Ten men would branch off the paths that existed in the city, heading off to a remote beach house off to the right, Cortez would take four of the Eight Soldiers with him as he got a set off back to the Vehicles, as Pierre and the remaining four would walk up the steps to the beach-house, as they reached the door, Pierre would knock.

Pearl would open up the door, examining the five men for a moment before asking them to come on in.

Pierre and the Soldiers would step in, taking a look around to see Amythest, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth and Steven Universe himself sitting inside, talking at a table.

Pierre would speak up as the group looked towards him, "Right, you must be the Crystal Gems, I am Agent Pierre from the Agency of Central Intelligence, the men behind me are Soldiers from the United States Armed Forces, on direct orders from the Congress and President, we are to search this property for any weapons, or anything that is illegal in our societies standards."

The Gems were quiet for a minute looking at each other until Garnet spoke up, "There is no reason to search us, for you will find nothing incriminating."

Before Pierre could even respond to them, one of the Four Soldiers would call down from the second floor of the beach-house, "Uh sir they have a Lion up here!"

Pierre would look up at him, waving his hand signaling him to leave it alone and continue the search, as he looked back over to the Gems he'd continue, "Oh but there is reason, Earth and Homeworld might not be enemies, nor might the Crystal Gems, but that does not excuse the threat both can pose. If we find anything incriminating you will be arrested not because we want to but because, for the sake of the state of the Earth as we know it, you cannot go unchecked... especially not when protests across the globe occur daily, calling for any sort of relations with Homeworld to be cancelled due to their attempted colonization of the planet 6000 years ago, to top it off people want answers, answers we simply cannot give them such as can their jewelry become a person as it carries gemstones on it, under the surface of the earth are there naturally formed gemstones that can transform, and most importantly is there any other possibly hostile threat out there past Homeworld stronger then both of us."

The four soldiers would report back to Pierre, not finding anything out of the ordinary aside from the Lion.

"Hmph, good you check out, have a nice day.." Pierre would walk out the beach-house with the soldiers, leaving the Gems to their own devices.

Pierre and the four Soldiers would trek back to Cortez and his four Soldiers, as they reached the Convoy Pierre would pull Cortez to the side to have a brief conversation with him.

"How is the President gonna explain the situation to the public, as the days go on less and less people think we should actually be keeping good relations with Homeworld instead of launching some sort of crusade on them."

"Pierre, calm down it's not gonna be that bad, this should quell the outrage at our decisions for the time being, hopefully long enough that we can find a permanent solution to the issue."

"God dammit Cortez, you better be right about this or a second World War could erupt over this."

With that Pierre would get into his Compact Sudan, Cortez following him in as the Convoy would begin its trek back to Washington D.C.

———————————————————————

**_Washington D.C, District of Columbia_**

The Convoy would pull into the parking lot of a Military Outpost nearby the White House, it was originally constructed during the First World War as a last ditch effort to turn the tide of the war as it seemed like Mexico was going to near the city if the war was extended by even a month.

Cortez and Pierre would exit the lot as the Eight U.S Soldiers rejoined the ranks of the guards stationed at the Outpost.

After a while of walking and reviewing the reports from the investigations into Gem structures and civilizations across the planet the two Agents would approach the White House, after a small check for any sort of sleeper device the two Agents would be let in, directly heading to the Oval Office.

Cortez and Pierre would walk in as President Xavi H. Douglas would gesture for them to come closer, currently on the phone.

As President Douglas hung up his phone Cortez would begin speaking, "Mr. President, the report is here, as it follows the Crystal Gems are in possession of no illegal or incriminating items, aside from a Lion but I assume it's of some magical property, we also have deduced from the ruins of the 6000 year old war that the public has nothing to fear as they are either shut down or Gem monuments we could actually study for technological advancements."

"Well the people aren't going to be pleased, alright you came back just in time we are scheduled for that League of Nations meeting in London tomorrow, you two will be accompanying me during the trip as things could get messy." President Douglas would say as he ordered Cortez and Pierre outside of his office.

———————————————————————

**_London, Great Britain _**

Air Force One would land at the private international airport in London designed for political leaders, President Douglas and the Agents made their way to LoN building in London, only 15 minutes away from the Airport for convenience sake of the Leaders.

As they entered the LoN room they'd be greeted by Charles Bennett, the Prime Minister of Great Britain, he'd direct them to their seats in the room as he'd take the stand upon everyone settling in.

Bennett would take a look around the room before starting, "Yknow it's not every day a bunch of World Leaders are inside the League of Nations Headquarters in London, and for this special occasion I must say I'm glad to see all of you, but let me not take up any time, President Douglas get up here and explain the situation."

Douglas would walk up, shaking Bennett's hand as the BPM walked back to his seat behind the stand, Douglas would proceed with a brief sigh, "As you all know we are here today, to discuss our alliance with Homeworld admist backlash from the Public regarding the origins of our new friends in the stars. Thanks to Pierre and Cortez from the Agency of Central Intelligence presented suffice evidence as why we can benefit from the Gem Empire instead of acting in a hostile manner towards them," President Douglas would look down at the files presented to him as he cleared his throat to continue, "Most of these gem structures while being made of course to replace our primitive culture at the time, could be used to further our progress as a species, there is one thing we've detected from the ISS, a Moon Base resembling the structures built by Gemkind, we have done some further research and have found out for sure that it is an abandoned gem structure, this could kick off a new age of Humanity, a galactic age, but we have to come together and negotiate with the Gem Empire to gain control of this base for that to become a possibility. Now of course not all Gem structures are that tech savvy but there is also Gem Warship discovered by Agent Pierre and his squad that could boost our progress in forming this new age, and Gem "Kindergartens" can be used to study Gem culture and answer a question many people have on their minds, are Gemstones on our planet sentient beings? Now personally I believe no but studying these Kindergartens could answer it for us, so I call for Earth to back this alliance with the Gem Empire for a more prosperous future." President Douglas would walk back to his seat as some supporters of the alliance started applauding him.

The meeting went on, with opposition of the alliance making their points even drawing mass applause from the crowd when bringing up point such as "The Gem Empire is an authoritarian state that colonized the galaxys free nations!" Appealing to anti-authoritarian and pro-free will communities, and points such as "The leaders of the Gem Empire are just as bad as the state itself, ordering the deaths of possibly trillions of species, and most likely bringing billions of said species to extinction, aside from the ones willing to rebel and stand their ground!" Once again appealing to many against these types of governments.

At the end of the meeting the verdict was declared by vote, the alliance with Gemkind would be set to be broken, as Delegates were prepared to send the message.

President Douglas and the Agents would walk out of the League of Nations room, as the Prime Minister Bennett followed them, "Wait Douglas, I'm sorry that we failed to protect the alliance, let's just hope no radicals ruin the Delegates peaceful solution."

Instead of responding Douglas would look forward, as the Agents and Bennett followed the direction of Douglas' eyes, they'd see Garnet and Steven walking towards the group.

"Uh.. aren't those members of the Crystal Gems?" Bennett would ask.

"Yes, yes they are." Pierre would tell him as he put his hands in his pockets.

The pair of Crystal Gems now stood directly in front of the political leaders, the wave of silence between them would break as Garnet would speak, "Breaking the alliance with Homeworld was a terrible idea."

Douglas would fix his blazer as he'd respond to the Gem, "You think we don't know that? The World wants splintered relations with them, it isn't our choice if we should keep it or not."

Steven would injecture with an idea on how to keep the alliance with Homeworld, "What if I go up there and talk to them, I can the Diamonds to come down to Earth and inform the people that they aren't bad anymore."

Bennett and Douglas would look at each other before Douglas would return his glance to the boy, "You can, but I can't guarantee it'll save the relations, thank you for the suggestion however."

Douglas and the Agents would walk off to the nearest Warp-pad installed for quicker transportation, they'd be operated by Gems only, and it'd take them back to the Washington D.C.

Bennett would turn his attention back to the pair, "Please be successful in you're efforts, I might be lacking future vision but even I can tell something is going to go wrong and cause conflict between the Gem Empire and Earth." He'd walk off to his personal transportation, as they'd drive off.

Garnet and Steven would return to the warp-pad, heading to Beach City.

———————————————————————

**Ok Chapter 1 is done, of course I left some things out of the history chapter as to not spoil every change made to Earth, so that's why I didn't mention the Warp-pad transport.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you in Chapter 2!**


	3. Revolution

**Hello! Chapter 2: Revolution is here, let's dive right on in**

**—**

**_Washington D.C, District of Columbia-Homeworld, Gem Empire_**

The Delegates, main Crystal Gems and Agent Pierre stood by a warp-pad leading to Homeworld, they'd be engaged in small talk until Pierre's Squad arrived.

Pierre would take a moment to scan the Squad, proceeding to speak, "Alright men listen, we are not here to use lethal force so remember to keep your guns on safety," The Soldiers would turn their guns to safety as Pierre would continue speaking, "we must also not forget, if anything does go wrong, we create a Diamond Formation around the Delegates to keep them safe, we'll escort them back to the Warp-pad and once back on Earth, I'll call President Douglas and we'll begin mobilization but only if things go south, got it?" The Soldiers would nod, turning to face the Delegates.

The two delegates being sent were Russian and Chinese as Steven and Pierre would act as U.S Delegates in this operation.

The group would step on the warp-pad and within seconds appearing in the center of the Gem Capital, it was rather eerily desolate, but in the distance outside of the main center, you could very clearly hear some sort of clashing noise.

Pierre turned to face the Soldiers, telling them to take their guns off safety as the group proceeded to the Chamber they'd meet the Diamonds in.

Once there, the Delegates and Crystal Gems would walk in as 2 Soldiers would stand guard outside as there we a very noticeable lack of Homeworld Soldiers, Pierre and the other 2 Soldiers would enter the chambers.

Upon entering the Human part of the group would notice the warp-pad installed inside the chambers surrounded by Gem Guards.

Pierre would look at the Gems, proceeding to ask the very obvious, "Why didn't we just use this Warp-pad?"

Pearl was going to answer it for him but she'd be cut off by the voice of White Diamond, "It's off limits right now, if you couldn't hear we are in the middle of a revolution and we don't know what to do, we can't just destroy our planet with our powers it's our Capital."

"Sometimes you just have to make the sacrafice, but how did this revolution even start?" Pierre would ask in the most calm manner possible not wanting to stir up his own fears as to what could occur.

"An old member from Pink's court, Jasper I believe it was didn't want to conform to this new way of living and used her influence on Homeworld to create a rebellion against us." Yellow would answer in a very bitter tone.

"Wait where's Spinel and Blue?" Steven would ask.

"Off world with Blue on one of her colonies, we thought it'd be for the best instead of leaving her here in the middle of the onslaught." White Diamond would answer him, looking outside of the Chamber's window filled with the image of Homeworld slowing getting ripped apart.

"Ok well, let's just get this over with, the League of Nations has decided to break the military alliance standing between Homeworld and the nations of Earth." The russian delegate would say clearly wanting to get out of this mess.

"If you so please, but at the very least we need help defending Homeworld from this revolution." White Diamond would state.

"Yes of course, the United States and United Kingdom surely wouldn't have a problem with that, maybe even Germany too, our governments are in support of an alliance, unfortunately majority rules." Pierre would let out a brief chuckle, same with the Diamonds.

"We'll stay here and aid Homeworld while America and Britain prepare." Pearl would say.

Pierre would nod, as the Delegates and Soldiers quickly moved over to the door, grabbing the other 2 Soldiers as they rushed back to the Warp-pad, as a Homeworld guard would accompany them on their way back.

They'd land back outside the White House as the Homeworld guard would vanish back through the Warp-pad.

Pierre and the Soldiers would rush through the halls of the White House busting into the Oval Office, to see Bennett, Chancellor Frederich Müller of The Federal Republic of Germany, and President Douglas in a meeting.

They'd turn to face him, as he'd say, "The Gem Empire is in the middle of a revolution, and I told them the United Kingdom and US, as well as Germany would help them."

"Good lord," President Douglas would look to Bennett and Müller who'd nod as Douglas continued, "Alright we'll aid them, go prepare yourself, you and Cortez as well as the rest of the Forces you utilize will be sent down first, we just need to hold their Capital long enough to get everyone possible down there and it should be breeze, good luck Pierre." Pierre would nod walking out with his squad, heading to the Military Outpost just outside of the White House.

Pierre would rush inside the Military Outpost to see Cortez and the rest of the 1st and 3rd Rangers Platoon that made up the ACI's "Eagle" Company, "Cortez, Homeworld is in the middle of a revolution, get the men ready and meet us at the Warp-pad, from there we make our way over to Homeworld and hold out long enough for the rest of our reinforcements." Pierre would order before Cortez could even get a word out.

Cortez would just nod, turning around to face the men as Pierre and his Squad rushed back to the Warp-pad, "Alright boys, 10 minutes to get ready, and once those 10 minutes are up you are out there with us." He'd proceed to walk out to meet with Pierre at the Warp-pad.

_Ten Minutes pass_

250 Soldiers would lineup, taking turns heading through the Warp-pad, on the other side they'd rush down the steps to the Streets of Homeworld, securing a defensive line starting to wither as the Gem Army was significantly reduced.

Gems and Humans for the first time in over 6,000 years would fight side by side, protecting the line, the Revolutionaries offensive would start a full stall as the added firepower from the Eagle Company would start shattering their forces, but unfortunately the shattering was overshadowed by poofing instead due to the recoil of the guns leading to some of the Gem Army taking it's own casualties as they had to manually go shatter the gems on the floor leaving them open.

The Revolutionaries, seeing that they were completely overwhelmed pulled back from the Center, as the Eagle Company rushed down the streets escorting Gem Refugees back to Gem Empire controlled territory.

Pierre would walk up to the Commanding Officer of the Gem Army, with the new changes on Homeworld, anyone could join the Gem Army, let alone become a Commanding Officer. The Gem standing in front of Pierre was a Zircon of all things, but then again it made sense when you realize in a time when you are outnumbered anyone with leadership abilities is needed, "The reinforcements should arrive slowly over the next few weeks if Earth chooses to send them in small waves, for now I need to know what the scape is, what do we control what have we been repelled from?" Pierre would ask the Zircon.

The Zircon would bring up a map of Homeworld proceeding to answer Pierre, "We are here in the center, we control everything you see guarded around you, outside of our reaches are Gems guarding Warp-pads that lead to the center, and we also own the Shipyard just a little-ways down from here, just around the corner, they own the Kindergarten Regions and a majority of the Residential Sectors of Homeworld."

Pierre would nod, proceeding to ask, "Do you have enough ships capable of transporting vehicles that could allow us to get our armor onto the ground?"

The Zircon would nod, calling over a handful of Gems, "Get to the Transport ships, go to Earth and get these men some of their Armored Vehicles." The Gems would nod, as Pierre would send 4 Soldiers with them to accompany them.

Pierre would turn his attention back to the Zircon, "Alright inform those Gems at the warp-pads that they have to hold out a little while longer, some of us will rest up and we'll go out and repel the Revolutionaries from them."

The Zircon would nod while Pierre walked away with his men, they'd set down camp in the Center, resting for the new-day.

**———————————————————————**

**Boom The Revolution is done, I do believe I'll move this story over to Mature now as death is gonna be quite common, cya next time!**


	4. Operation Reinforced

**Hello!**

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of A New Age, Operation Reinforced, last time we left off Pierre and the Eagle Company were going to travel to different warp-pad points around Homeworld to further secure the center for the Diamond Loyalists.**

**Let's jump right on in.**

———————————————————————

**_Homeworld, Gem Empire_**

125 of the 250 Eagle Company Soldiers would slowly maneuver down the streets of Homeworld upon nearing the first Warp-pad location, they'd take point behind some rubble as Pierre looked through Binoculars at the site, "They are completely surrounded, 25 of you will take up the Far Right Flank, another 25 will take up the Far Left, me and the remaining 75, come with me we'll take em head on." Pierre would say rushing forward.

The 125 would now split up as Pierre's force breached within the barriers of sight in the battle, he'd raise up his hand as the 75 Soldiers behind him opened fire onto the Revolutionaries, rushing for cover.

The Revolutionaries would use a new form of Gem Weaponry, while the Gem Empire was majority melee, they had developed a surplus of Ranged Weaponry upon finding out Humanity's weapons cache was almost entirely automatic ranged weapons.

On the flanks, the 50 Soldiers would catch the Revolutionaries off guard allowing for them to be crunched between the Warp-pad and the Soldiers assualt.

Pierre would call over 4 Soldiers, "We're going in." The Soldiers would nod following Pierre into the frenzy of bolts and bullets.

Pierre would equip his Combat Knife, running up on an Unsuspecting Revolutionary, stabbing them directly in the Gem shattering it. The Soldiers would take point behind a collapsed gem structure, firing on the revolutionaries as Pierre would run into the frenzy of them.

Pierre would successfully take out 4 Revolutionaries before he was spotted by this revolutionaries set commander, a Quartz soldier with an insignia that resembled something of a New Homeworld Order, or at least that's what Pierre could guess, the Quartz would charge at Pierre, he'd side step preparing to block the Quartz fist, the gem would quickly turn sending her fist directly into his hand, "Damn this is heavy," Pierre would say just barely pushing it off, allowing for him to jam his boot into her chest as she fell off balance. The Quartz would fall to the floor beginning to get back up as Pierre went to pick back up his combat knife. A soldier would see this, "Boys cover me I'm gonna go help Pierre," the Soldiers would nod concentrating fire around Pierre and the Quartz again to keep the path open, "Cya on the other side." He'd run over to Pierre and the Quartz Soldier who had just got back up, the Quartz would go in for the punch being stopped as the Soldier unloaded into her chest. The Quartz Gem would shatter on the spot as Pierre would rush back behind cover with him.

The Fire fight would soon dissipate as Pierre and the Soldiers walked over to the Gem Soldiers at the Warp-pad, "Are you all alright?" Pierre would ask them, "Yes only a few casualties, nothing too serious." The Gem Commander, a Pearl, would respond.

Pierre would look over at the battlefield then looked back, "So I can only assume aside from all the war that a lot of the commanders in the Gem Army must be ecstatic that they can freely choose." The Pearl would look up at him, "Yes it's not felt this free but at the same time we are also so divided, it's technically." Pierre would nod saying, "Yeah I can only imagine, well I'll be leaving 20 men here to aid in your defense, but by nightfall we should be able to regain control of the city." The Pearl would thank him as Pierre walked outside while the rest of the Soldiers warped to the warp-pad leading into the city.

Pierre would radio in to Cortez who had secured 3 out of the 5 Warp-pads with help from the Crystal Gems and the Gem Army itself, "Cortez we'll be at the site in just a moment," Cortez would cough as what sounded reminiscent to an Artillery shell hit the ground near them proceeding to respond, "Alright I'll see you in a bit," Pierre would step on the Warp-pad with the remaining Soldiers, coming out to sight of a sizeable Gem Fortress holding the only Warp-pad that could direct them into the Gem Capital.

The Joint force of Humanity and Gemkind stared down a literal death trap in every essence, Pierre however knew a way around it, "Universe create a shield big enough for all of us to fit behind, it's the only way we'll be able to cross without sustaining heavy casualties." Pierre would say loading up his HK-416.

Steven would nod forming quite the impressive shield, Eagle Company Soldiers and Gem Soldiers took point on the far end of the shield prepared to fire upon the Gem Fortress. Pierre would give a quick single as Steven walked forward followed by the Crystal Gems and Joint-Force as the Far-ends quickly fired at the defenders of the Fortress.

The Far-ends would eventually thin out as Revolutionaries got lucky shots off but would be replenished rapidly, eventually they'd hit the fortress's entrance causing Steven to pull to the back forming a shield behind them as the Eagle Company rushed in first taking out significant amounts of revolutionaries inside but eventually having to take cover behind the Revolutionaries defenses, the Gem Army would file in next clearing out slightly less than before but still tipping the odds allowing for the Eagle Company to peek up clearing out enough to send them retreating back inside the fortress.

The Eagle Company and Gem Army would split up, Pierre and Cortez would file up a ledge overlooking the Warp-pad, Cortez would take point with a G28E Rifle, as the others would file in overlooking it as well, down below was one of the many leaders of the Revolution, a former Homeworld Commander, Jasper herself. Cortez prepared to fire but Pierre stopped him, "No, we do it on my count all of us... 1...2...3 FIRE!" A volley of shots would fill the room and Cortez's shit would hit where jaspers abdomen would be poofing her instantly, a Revolutionary standard would grab her activating the warp-pad sending anyone standing on it out of the Fortress and in the middle of the station connecting the Homeworld Outlands to the Capital City.

The Revolutionaries did actually put up quite a good fight crippling the Gem Army, but with the help of the Crystal Gems and Eagle Company they'd be able to prevail.

Pierre would rush down the steps leading to the Warp-pad as the Eagle Company pushes some of the barricades in the room around it to create cover in case anything came through it.

Upon reaching a wall of computers set up by the revolutionaries he'd be met with the added bodies of Pearl and Peridot to the right of him, Pierre wouldn't even question it as he started messing with files on the Computers, "Damn they must've transferred anything of importance to another database outside the Gem Capital.." Pierre would inform. Peridot and Pearl groaned proceeded by Peridot saying, "We have to wait for reinforcements then we can't take on anything outside the Outlands, it's not all kindergarten soil out there, animals still do pose a threat added up with the abandoned Outposts they must've occupied." Pierre would face palm walking back over to Cortez, "Great news Pierre, the League of Nations has agreed on a halt in any sort of conflicts to prevent this event from escalating, and our armor should arrive in the next hour, but the British and rest of our army should be arriving in full in the next 30 minutes, meaning we are in numbers ready to attempt a push into the Outlands by tomorrow." Cortez would say. "Brilliant Cortez, tomorrow we'll meet with some Military Advisors from them and draft a solid plan incorporating the remaining forces from other countries only now just beginning to move." Pierre would respond, Cortez would nod walking over to the Computer where Peridot and Pearl were beginning to help them with whatever they were working on.

———————————————————————

**Chapter 3- Operation Reinforced is now out of the way marking the beginning of the Operation Missions you'll see throughout the fic, there will be more but not all the time, Earth politics will also come into play throughout the story so stay tuned for that, thanks for reading and have a great day/night!**


	5. NationsOnFire

**Hello! welcome back to A New Age, today I present you Chapter 4: Nations on Fire.**

**This will take some time to look back on Earth issues while the other chapters on homeworld have gone on.**

* * *

**League of Nations HQ, London, United Kingdom**

Representatives from both sides of the debate on Homeworld from across the world would keep a very apparent tension throughout the build up to Prime Minister Bennett's speech, he'd take the stand not too long after clearing his throat as he started to speak, "We may not hold the guarantee of progress with Homeworld that is our Alliance anymore but we sure as hell cannot let a revolution take them over, especially a revolution who are hellbent on destroying our society to seek out some sort of twisted revenge and closure that stems from Earths resilience to subside and let ourselves die out so they can grow their population. We have already sent men over to fight and more will join them, Prime Minister Bennett and I request assistance in putting this down before we are in a situation where we cannot even entertain the thought of defending our home from Gemkind." As he finished a minor round of applause erupted in the room much like last time.

The opposition's representative, Russian President Viktor Ivanov would take to the stand next to Douglas beginning his counter, "President Douglas is delusional, why would we waste our time to defend a species who have sought out our destruction prior when we can instead focus on preparing the Earth for a home front that will be much more known to the populace and armies instead of fighting in distant terrain that could, if we lose, kill too many men as to where we cannot defend our home properly and will go extinct as a species like every other planet they've conquered." the League of Nations room was completely divided, while both the Pro-Homeworld and Anti-Homeworld sides bickered in the room, Douglas would once again begin to speak, "You Viktor are the delusional one, we as a species may be advanced enough to take on and defeat Homeworld on the GROUND but if they come down here with one of their damned Fighters, or Hand Ships we'll be better off surrendering right then and there because they will obliterate us, if we are on their planet fighting there we can certainly rely on the fact that the Revolutionaries have no way of utilizing those ships but if we let them take over and prepare defenses here they will have them and NO gun, artillery piece, tank, or Fighter-Jet will be able to destroy those Ships and those lasers we've heard they can fire will wipe out too many of us too quick for us to defend anyway, there are too many risks to head stay on Eart-" before Douglas could even finish his rebuttal Ivanov would start his counter, "There are also too many risks if we go over there Douglas you know that." the room was now mostly quiet as Douglas cleared his throat upon continuing, "I know there are too many risks if we go over there but at least we have more of a fighting chance up there." Douglas and Ivanov would return to their seats at the League of Nations Security Council table.

Bennett would return to the stand, "You may now cast your votes we will collect them in 2 minutes." as he finished and returned to his seat there was a brief wave of the sound of pens moving against paper.

After the papers were collected there was a 10 minute period of discussion among the Security Council until Bennett took the stand once again, "The results are in, the vote was 70%-30% we are indeed going to aid the Gem Empire in this conflict, I assure the opposition that this will be the best possible course to follow, letting them come to us is indeed going to be a bloody mess and staying neutral in the whole conflict will only lead to us be caught off-guard, hell maybe even in the middle of a war so we have to do this for the safety of Earth, you may now leave and prepare your armies for the trip to Homeworld."

The Conference room would clear out rather quickly leaving only a few Leaders inside that wanted to talk after.

Douglas, Bennett, Muller, French President Edouard Philippe, Chinese President Xiao Xuefeng and Portuguese President Adriano Carreira were gathered around a table in the lobby of the League of Nations Headquarters, the first to speak would be Philippe, "I am really relieved we decided to aid the Gem Empire, I know what they tried to do to us long ago but honestly I believe if they are willing to work with us genuinely that could bring a great era of prosperity for Humanity and Gemkind." Carreira would be quick with a response, "Honestly I am also very relieved, my government and my people favor supporting and keeping close ties with Gems so I cannot be happier however it is odd how terrible people in the UK are in this matter, no offense of course Bennett." Bennett would reply, "Don't worry I understand, you aren't wrong," Bennett would look at the window to see a protest gathering in front of the building against the LoN's stance on the matter, "I think I should go, I might have to make a speech later goodbye my friends." Bennett would proceed to walk out the door leaving the 5 to continue the discussion.

Muller would break the brief silence, "I also have to leave and make sure everything is going fine with our transportation to Homeworld." He'd also walk out the door now leaving 4 leaders inside.

Xiao would then say, "I am deeply sorry but I also must leave, have fun you three." He'd then also proceed to leave the room as Philippe and Douglas became a conversation.

"So Douglas how is it in the U.S now?" Philippe said.

"It's... complicated to say the least, of course people agree with us aiding Homeworld especially people from Beach City as they've had to live with them the longest but you also have the other side, they believe that as soon as we aren't looking they'll betray us anyway and dispose of humanity once and for all others simply doubt that some 16 year old boy who tried to strip them of their Armies and Colonies entirely is capable of keeping our relations with Gems close. It's just a frenzy of thoughts and ideas, stressing me out a lot of the time." Douglas would reply.

"Yeah I understand, it's insane in France too I mean ever since the First World War our government has been faulty and now people are viewing us as the worst thing to exist all because we believe that supporting quite a valuable alliance in retrospective." Philippe would say.

One of the British Soldiers guarding the room would walk up to the group proceeding to say, "President Douglas we are glad to inform you that deployment on behalf of the United Kingodm and United States has been completed."

Douglas would thank the soldier as he got up, "Well Philippe and Adriano it's been a pleasure."

In reply both would say, "It's always nice talking to you Douglas."

As he left the two remaining leaders would stand up saying their goodbyes to one another as they too proceeded to exit the League of Nations Building.

————————————

**That is Chapter 4: Nations on Fire officially done, I'm moving it back to T but this story will have its share of dark moments anyway, next time we will follow the first offensive outside of Homeworlds capital city.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
